Confusion
by Dragon of Frozenflame
Summary: Daine and Numair go out to fight and study a new immortal, and Daine is killed. Or is she?Dedicated to Rhea. I'll write more, but later expanations kill me!
1. Shadowwolves

Yippe! My third fic!

/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/ii/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/i/ii/i/i/i/i/i

Confusion

It was a peaceful day at the palace for Tortall's greatest mage and wildmage. The sun was shinning brightly in the big, blue, cloudless sky, and the whole world seemed at ease. Numair was sitting in an old armchair reading, and Daine was conversing with a group of sparrows that had settled them selves in her curly smokey –brown hair.

A rapid, loud knocking sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Numair said getting up from his chair.

"Ok." Daine said, still in her conversation with the sparrows.

Numair sighed and opened the door.

A small page practically fell into the room, still gasping for breath from his long run. He held out a piece of parchment to Numair, and sunk down against the doorframe.

Numair still mildly surprised took the parchment, and dismissed the page.

The page still short of breath made a small bow, and stumbled down the hallway.

Numair, looking confused, closed the door and retuned to the armchair. Once seated he opened the letter, and scanned the small type inside.

"Maglet," he said, his voice emotionless "Come here."

"Alright," she sighed, 'You have to go,' she told the sparrows. She got up from her kneeling position by the window, and went to stand by her teacher.

"What?" she said her tone showing her lack of intrest.

"Read." Was all he said.

She took the offered letter, and read it.

_Dear Veralidaine Sarrasi and Numair Salamin,_

_As of late we have been experinceing problems with shadow-wolves at a village, two days ride from here._

_Shadow-wolves were first created when some dolt mage (No offense Numair) somehow injected some wolves with immortal blood. _

_This has caused them to go insane, destroying villages and killing many._

_The wolves cannot be reasoned with, even through the means of wildmagic._

_I ask you to please go kill these beasts, and possibly take a body back for study._

_Best of luck,_

_King Jon III of Conte _( I just used 3 Is for those who were wondering)

P.S. You leave first thing tomorrow morning. 

"Shadow-wolves?" Daine asked, "Well that's something new."

"Mmhm." Was all Numair said.

"Well let's get packing!" Daine said, getting up from the arm of his chair, where she had seated herself, and walking out of the room to her chambers to pack.


	2. Death

So, so, soooooooooo sorry!!!!! I don't know how to work this thing!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhh! If you haven't read _Confusion Chap1 _I suggest you do so. Other wise this might make nada sense. Capeish?

Daine and Numair had just set up camp.

"I think I'll go for a walk in wolf form," Daine said staring longingly into the woods.

"Ok, Magelet, just be back in time for dinner, got it?" he replied.

"Got it Numair," she said smiling happily. She then shape-shifted to a smokey-brown wolf and raced off into the forest.

Not ten minutes later, Numair heard a soft growling coming from the underbrush nearby. Thinking it was another one of Daine's jokes, Numair ignored it, but as the growling became louder and more violent, he became worried.

"Maglet?" he asked worried.

All of a sudden a large gray wolf jumped at him, catching him off-guard. Numair hit the ground with a thump. Surprised, he didn't think to use his gift, (which he scolded himself for later) and instead, he slit it's throat with a dagger he had used to skin a rabbit for dinner earlier. To his amazment the silver blood of an immortal spilled from the wound.

'A shadow-wolf!' he thought, 'Daine!'

He frantically tried to regain his footing to go warn Daine, but found himself face to face with two more, gray shadow-wolves.

After these wolves were dead, he ran through the woods desprately trying to find Daine. All of a sudden he stumbled into a battle-scarred clearing, covered with bloody silver and red paw prints. 'Immortal blood and…DAINE!!!!' He saw a trail of red bloody paw prints leading towards the river.

On the riverbank he found…the torn, bloody body of a smokey-brown, female wolf.

'Daine.' Was all he could think.

He picked up the limp body in his arms, and walked back to camp.

So blinded was he, from his tears of grief, and sorrow, that he didn't notice the silver blood of the immortals had turned red.

Sorry gotta go and leave ya hanging my little bro is whinnin for me to got off the "stinkin' computer."


	3. Twins!

Hey everyone! I'm here to finish this thing up in the next two chapters! (I want to have this thing over with by the time I go to Germany in 2 days!) –Oh! And gray kitty and I came up with a great Dragonlance stor about soccer I want to publish!- (I like exclamation points!!!!!!!!!!!!) By the way…I'm hyper!!!!!!!!!

Daine was excited-she hadn't been in wolf form for ages! She ran through the underbrush with lightning speed, she felt like she was flying. The crunch of leaves under her paws, the wind in her brown-gray fur, the wonderful smells no human could smell-she felt so alive! She felt joy at knowing she could have time to do this, but felt sadness knowing it could not last… But she had promised Numair she would be back in time for dinner and if she kept him waiting she might worry him, and then he would do something stupid…and the last thing she wanted him to do was some thing stupid… She smiled inwardly (not being able to do so phisicaly in her current form) remembering a time he had done so.

She had been caught up talking to a chipmunk she had just healed (actually he was doing all the talking-he just wouldn't shut up!), and been late for her lessons. Numair, worried, had gone out to find her, afraid she had gotten herself into no end of trouble. Finding her nowhere else he had gone to search for her in the royal forest, where he had gotten caught in a wolf snare. On her way back to the palace she had found her teacher hanging upside-down, by his right leg, from a tree, swearing colorfuly.

All of a sudden she bolted into a clearing, and was imediatley surrounded by wolves.

Puzzled to why she had not sensed them she said to them, 'Greetings pack brothers and sisters!' through mind speak.

They only growled at her, fur raised, they closed in on her and attacked. Daine was confused and afraid, but when the first wolf jumped at her she fought him, he was a threat, and her wolf instincts told her to kill him, to kill the whole pack.There was something wrong with them, and she knew what that something was as soon as she closed her teeth around his neck, piercing the jugular (I think that's what It's called, I'm not that good in biology…). The blood leaking from the wound was…silver! The color blood of immortals! Shadow-wolves! Knowing these were not her kin she fought with renewed energy, earning her own wounds in the process, but killing them all in the end.

Tired, bloodied, and bruised, Daine heard a stream nearby, licking her wounds she limped to the banks. As she was drinking she heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind her, and turned just in time to see a female brown gray wolf jump at her. Caught off guard Daine took the blow, and soon rightened herself, and ran at the female wolf. The two brown-gray wolves engaged in a long visious battle (one I do not have the patience or time to write). In the end though Daine was the victor.

Weary from bloodloss and battle, Daine washed the blood off her in the stream, and limped over to lay under a bush by the river. She watched with tiered eyes as the wolf's silver blood turned red, and made a mental note to tell Numair about this odd happening, before she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

She never even heard her teacher when he picked up the body of the dead, brown-gray, female, wolf, or his cry or grief at finding her dead, or so he thought…

Ha! Ha! Cliffy isn't it? Yes, yes, I know I'm a tease… But it's fun, try it! By the way, Daine's not dead, you knuckle-head! (hey that rhymes! singing Daine's not dead, you knuckle-head! Daine's not dead, you knuckle-head!) Numair just thinks she's dead.

Now…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Dead?

Sorry, I had to write a re port on Gray wolves, and this week has been chaos for me. Well better late than never right? On with the story!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Numair trotted through the Royal forest, his heart heavy as lead with grief, as he towed his limp and lifeless burden. As he approached the palace, that had always seemed to amaze his magelet, the horse mistress, Onua came running up to greet them.

"Numair, you're back! Where's Daine?" she asked, looking over at Cloud, Daine's shaggy, grey pony. The mare had not wanted to leave when Numair had tried to lead her away, and refused to go anywhere near the body of her dead friend. "Is she in eagle-form, streching her wings?" inquired the woman scanning the skies for any sign of her friend.

"No." Numair croaked, his voice raspy from crying.

"Well then, where is she?" Onua asked, hads on her hips.

Numair couldn't tell her. How could he tell the kind horse mistress her friend was dead? He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the sheet-covered bundle on the sled he was trailing.

Looking at him quizzically, Onua walked over to the sled, knelt down, and removed the sheets. She looked confused when she saw a dead wolf beneath the sheets, "Numair, I know Jon wanted you to bring home a dead shadow wolf for testing, but I asked for Daine." Onua told the grief-stricken mage.

"I know," he choked, "That's Daine, I didn't have enough room on there for the shadow-wolf too, so I just brought her back. She died fighting them…I was too late…" he whispered, angry with himself for not being there.

Onua turned white under her Ki'mir tanned skin, "No," she whispered, as tears filled her eyes.

"I just found her lying there…" Numair whispered in a horse voice, he too was crying.

After the two had somewhat recovered, Onua spoke; "I guess we had better go tell their magisties." She said her voice quiet, she was still in shock.

Numair only nodded.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sorry about the short chapters. I'm just tired after school, and that's when I write this stuff. By the way I forgot the disclaimer, none of these charcters are mine they're all Tammy's. Thank you, now click the pretty box so I can have some thing to read.


	5. wakeup

Sorry bout the soppy stuff, but people need to know that even though I'm part dragon, wolf, cat, lioness, leopard, and Siberian tiger, I am human. This is just a filler OK?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daine awoke two days after the fight (around the same time Onua finds out Daine is 'dead'), still in wolf form, and aching all over.

As she left the cover of the brush, she noticed the body of the female, brown-gray, shadow-wolf was missing, but the other shadow-wolves' bodies were where she had left them. 'Odd,' she thought, thinking of multiple reasons to why the body might have disappeared, while licking her wounds to get them clean.

She shrugged (as much as a wolf can shrug anyway0, and started off down the trail. 'I'm starving!' she thought, 'I must have been out longer than I thought I would be out for,' as she limped toward camp. 'I hope Numair wasn't too worried.'

She walked into camp to find it abandoned. 'How long was I out?' she asked herself mentally.

'Long enough to go home with out me.' She answered herself.

'Guess I better start to Chorus,' She said with a mental sigh, and started off down the road, 'It's going to take me forever in this state. Drat you Numair, why didn't you forget the first aid kit like you always do!?

As she limped down the road she thought of something, 'Why did Numair go without me? What did he think happened to me? Why didn't he look for me? Did he look for me?' Her mind was a hailstorm of questions, but one stood out from the rest, 'Could this have anything to do with the missing shadow-wolf?'

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Yeah, Yeah I know It's short but I told ya, IT'S A FILLER!!!!!!!!!!!

Now please review.


	6. WHAT'S GOING ON?

Yay, the big finale!!!!!!! (muttered grumblings of 'finaly!')

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Numair stood like a tree all through the funeral, head bowed, he ignored all the women trying to get his attention, and the people trying to talk to him. His magelet was dead didn't they understand that?!! He just wanted to be alone. (ignoring Alanna, the Lioness, when she had tried to comfort her tall friend, had nearly gotten him 'chopped into cheese cubes', and it had taken King Jon, Queen Thayet, George, Onua, Buri, and ten other brave souls to stop her.)

He stood, looking into his punch cup as people he knew-and even some he didn't know-said their final good byes to his magelet. George, the still-fumming Alanna, Thayet, Jon, Onua, Buri, Sarge, Miri, Duke Braird, and Raoul, stood with him.

Almost everyone had said their goodbyes when a voice asked, "What's this? A party? And you didn't invite me?!"

Numair couldn't take this,he turned around and yelled, "A PARTY!?!!" he roared, "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS?!!!!! A PARTY?!!!!!!!! THIS IS DAINE SARRASI, THE WILDMAGE'S FUNNERAL!!!!" he turned away, his tears blinding him.

He heard the voice laugh, and thought it sounded familiar.

"Only one problem Master Mage," the voice said, still trying to recover from it's giggle fit, "I'm not dead!"

"WHAT!!!!!?!!!" cried Numair, spinning on his heel to face the speaker.

There amongst his friends, all of who modled him-mouths hanging open, and eyes wide in disbelief-was Daine Sarrasi, his maglet.

"You're dead." He whispered.

"I am?" she questioned, looking quizzical, "I certainly don't feel dead. Oh, you must have thought the shadow-wolf was me in wolf form! Interesting thing really, it turns out a shadow-wolf's blood turns red when it dies, and I guess you could say I fought my twin on the riverbank."

"You mean… that wasn't you… and that's…" Numair, for once in his life, was completely baffled.

Daine sighed and taking the tall mages hand led him toward a nearby bench, "I'll tell you everything in a minute, but right now, I think we have to tell everyone I'm not dead."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The End

For now I may write more later, but for now the end. I'M BUSHED!

I may just kill you if you don't review.


	7. Explanations

So, so, soooooooooooooo sorry everyone! I've been really busy now that it's the end of the school year and all. Also, I hate explanations and that's basically what this chapter is, but I'll try to mix some humor in to make the story/explanation more fun or comical. Thank you for listening to me blather. On with the story!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Under Daine's request, Jon got up on the small stage where the casket holding the dead shadow-wolf was, and closed it outraged yells followed.

"We want to see the wildmage!" One man said.

"We still have two more hours to say goodbye!" Screeched a woman.

"Why say goodbye?" Jon asked calmly, a slight grin was tugging at his mouth, "She's sitting over there, on that bench."

Every head turned around, curious, and still slightly angry expressions painted on their faces. When they saw their king had not lied and there, sitting on the bench, with the formerly grim, now con fused looking, Master Salamin, there expressions turned to shock and confusion. They stood, gaping, at her as Daine shifted on the bench, uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her, until Raoul, impatient for everyone to get out of the field so he could find out how Daine was dead, but sitting here in front of him, yelled (and everyone here who is a true Tamora fan knows what Raoul's yells are like), "COME ON YOU LAZY SLACK-JAWS! GET A MOVE ON, SHE'S ALIVE, DON'T YOU GET IT?! THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO BE HERE, SO GET!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A minute later there was no sign any one had ever been there, and Jon, Thayet, George, Raoul, Buri, Aly, Alan, Thom, Onua, Sarge, Cloud, Kitten, Takka, Miri, Evan, and Gary were all gathered around the bench that Numair and Daine sat on.

"Okay, so I am guessing you all want an explanation," Daine said as Duke Baird and Alanna healed her injuries. Numair still sat on the bench with her, looking puzzled.

"No," Evan said, "We just wanted to know why you decided to come back to torture us, we thought we were finally rid of you."

Miri elbowed him, hard. "Dolt," she told him and turned to her friend, "I'm sorry, what he meant was, 'Yes, we would like to know whatever happened to you.'"

"That's not what I mean—Ow!" Miri elbowed Evan again, this time to shut him up.

Daine smiled and preceded to tell them what had happened to her, Numair adding in what had happened to him and what he had thought had happened to her.

When she had finished, George whistled softly and leaned back in his chair. The story had been so long they had had to move to the Rider Mess so they could eat, but she had been gone a week, so they weren't surprised by the length of the tale. George shook his head, "I'm not sure that _I_ could do that," he admitted.

"Well you're not a wildmage," Alanna told her husband. Thom, Alan, and Aly covered smiles and muffled giggles, the thought of their father as a wildmage was amusing to them.

Finally, everyone cleared their plates and headed for their bedchambers, Soon Daine and Numair were the only ones left.

"Sorry I left you behind," Numair said, "I should have waited."

"How were you supposed to know I wasn't dead?" Daine asked.

"Yeah, but next time you die I'm waiting a week." He told her, getting up.

"What do you mean 'next time'!" Daine cried, as Numair walked out of the Mess, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay none of the characters are mine, there all Tamora's. Hope you enjoyed, the ending stunk. Now review and tell me what I already know. Dragon.


End file.
